This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A central core function of the Consortium is Evaluation Milestones. A major purpose of the PRCTRC is to facilitate the reorganization of existing research resources into a cohesive, supportive unit that creates an academic home for clinical and translational research. The goal of this core is to assess progress toward achieving short-term and long-term goals of the PRCTRC. This essential function has three primary objectives: 1. Evaluate the organizing activities of the PRCTRC in order to map the transformation of clinical and translational research at UPR-MSC and local academic partner institutions; 2. Document progress toward implementing goals of the key function areas;and 3. Assess institutional change, cooperation and collaboration among key functions and other program components.